Just Another Weasley
by writergirl318
Summary: Dominique Weasley is a disappointment to her mother and the rest of her family. She just can't live up to her perfect sister, Victoire. Can she learn to stand out? DW/OC VW/TL LLP/SM JSP/OC Better summary inside. T just in case. Title may change.


**This is a new fanfic about Dominique Weasley. I read some other fanfic about her and fell in love with the character. I guess that's where it all started. Please remember to review because I love to read what people say about my stories and learn from the criticism.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Harry Potter is not mine. Neither are the characters. Or the money. Because if they were, no one would have died except for Voldemort, not even Bellatrix. Well, yeah maybe her too. Lol**

**Summary: Dominique Weasley: AKA the girl who doesn't stand out. Except for maybe her recent failure at Transfiguration O.W.L.S. With perfection as her sister, a shadow is constantly hanging over her head, a reminder that she is plain as day. Can this one girl learn to stand out and shine? Or will she end up as the failure of all time, the only thing she can be remembered as? Dominique/OC, Lily/Scorpius, Victoire/Teddy, possible James/OC**

Chapter 1: Failure

Birds are awful creatures.

All you were trying to do is give them a nice little sunflower seed, and how do they repay you? By cutting open your hand with their stupid, sharp little beak. Merlin, I hate birds.

I was just sitting on my roof (Yes, my roof), enjoying a not-so-lovely day. You see, the roof is easily accessible from my bedroom window, and I love to just sit up there and relax. My parents were so worried when I was a child that I would fall off that my father put rails up on the side. The roof was rather flat on this side of our cottage, and these little yellow birds decided they wanted to snoop for food on my roof.

I'm not really sure what kind of birds they were, but I really liked them. At first. I retrieved a tiny bag of sunflower seeds that I keep in my room just for the birds and threw some out to the other side of the roof for them. Well, they got all chipper and happy, deciding they liked me, so they flew closer to me for more seeds. I was getting a little happy after my horrendous morning and what would be an even worse afternoon and kept giving the little buggers more seeds.

Eventually, they got tired of the sunflower seeds, and most of the little yellow and black birds flew away, over this cliff where I can't see much more besides the everlasting ocean. But this one bird that was smaller than the others stayed behind, gazing at me with these beady black eyes. I had noticed that this one had gotten most of his food stolen from the other, bigger birds, so I fished out another seed. As an experiment, I held it in my palm to see if he would come retrieve it from my hand. He took the bait and snatched the seed right out of my hand with his beak, leaving a large cut on my palm. Before I could throttle the little bugger, he flew away, over the ridge, following his friends over the side of the cliff.

I deigned him awful enough to earn a few choice words that my mother would smack me for if she heard them. I crawled back through my window and marched to the sea-themed bathroom, muttering to myself about rabies-infected birds that needed to die in a hole. I was already in a bad enough mood. I didn't need something else to ruin my day. I rinsed of the blood that was beginning to flow down my hand and wrist. How could one bloody bird cause so much destruction?

After I had washed out the cut, making the water a strange pink color, I bandaged up my hand, the only relief of the situation being that it was my right hand, not my left. At least it wouldn't keep me from my writing. I stomped back to my room and shut the window with a slam that echoed through the house, and probably downstairs to where the rest of my family was eating lunch.

I turned back to cross my arms and glare at my room with a _hmph_. Obviously, the room hadn't been remodeled since I was six. Everything was a girlie purple with flowers almost everywhere in the room. The newest addition was a bubble chair that was a pretty blue; it was one of those circular chairs that hung from the ceiling and my favorite place to sit besides the roof. The bed frame still had sickly pink and purple flowers painted against the white but at least the bedspread was the same blue as the chair. Big pink letters hung on the wall above my bed spelling out my name: _Dominique Weasley_.

I have to admit that there are times (one of which might be at this moment) when I really hate my name. Sometimes, I really hate being a Weasley. There are just so many of us that hardly anyone can remember my names at the Weasley gatherings. Most of the time it's, 'Hey, kid! Get over here and help your grandmum make breakfast!' And it's not like they need to. Most of the time, when kids get in trouble, you hear James's name or Roxanne's or Fred's.

But no one really bothers to notice me because my parents don't. Mum and Dad are always going on about the eldest, Victoire. 'Oh did you hear? Our little Vicky got all Outstandings on both her O.W.L.s and her N.E.W.T.s! Oh did you hear? Our precious Vicky had a job set up at the Ministry before she even left Hogwarts! Oh did you hear?' Merlin, it annoys me to death.

She's perfect. No, really, she is. I've looked for years for some flaw, but there isn't a single one. She's engaged to the godson of Uncle Harry (yes, he's _the_ Harry Potter. _Yes!_ He's _the_ Bloody Boy who lived!), Teddy Lupin, and she's always responsible, not off snogging him in a broom closet. She was what every one called the 'Perfect Prefect.' And then she was the 'best Head Girl Hogwarts had seen in a _long _time,' according to the Headmistress. Every guy tries to get her to like them because she's more than beautiful. The Veela blood of Maman's was very pronounced in her. She's worked her way to assistant of the Head of Magical Cooperation in the Ministry of Magic, and some people have insinuated that she'll be the next head of the department.

And then there's Louis, my older brother, whom I have much less against. Dad just always wanted a boy to teach Quidditch to and such, and so he got a little more favored for that. He was the only one of us that got the Weasley-red hair. So with Maman fawning over Victoire and Dad occupied with guy stuff with Louis, I just got shunted to the side.

Well, if that were true, that's what I'd say, but it's not. I've not been shunted to the side and forgotten, but maybe it'd have been better if I had. Instead, Mum and Dad are constantly asking me why I can't be more like their two angels for children. Why wasn't I made prefect like both Victoire and Louis were? Couldn't I learn to be a good child like precious Vicky? Why was I always pranking the professors; did I want detention? Neither of them ever shut up about my flaws. So I'm not perfect; I'm not Victoire. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to the family.

Someone knocked on my door, making me jump, pulled out of my mental ranting. Louis opened the door cautiously. Anyone could tell when I was in a bad mood. "Hey, Dom. Everything alright? You were slamming things around up here pretty hard." He had the door half-shielding his body. He was smart to know what he should watch for when I'm in a bad mood.

I glared. "Sure, I'm fine. I hate stupid bloody birds. But I'm fine."

There was something else, I could tell. Sibling telepathy? He opened his mouth again, pushing his copper-toned hair out of his eyes. "Mum would also like to see your O.W.L.s results. I got my N.E.W.T.s this morning, so yours must've come in."

"Oh," I answered, as though I wasn't expecting this topic. "What did you get on your N.E.W.T.s?"

"Two Exceeds Expectations and the rest were Outstandings." He shrugged, "Not nearly as great as Victoire, but she's too smart for anyone to compete with. Mum and Dad were pretty happy."

I Frowned and stuck out my tongue. I. Was. So. Dead.

He observed my reaction and groaned. "Just get it over with, Dom; you know that they'll at least be happy that you passed. Just come down with me and tell them."

I nodded, unable to do much else, seeing as my mind was frozen in fear. I lifted up the corner of my bed mattress and pulled out the rough parchment dotted with green ink. I had stashed it away, right beside my secret reservoir of money that I saved from being wheedled away from me by Louis. I had put it there, too upset to look at it much.

We silently stomped down the stairs, listening to the chatter between Mum, Dad, Victoire, and apparently Teddy, who had decided to visit his girlfriend for the day. Maman and Victoire looked a lot like me. We all had white-blonde hair and gorgeous features, but Maman and Vicky had green eyes while mine are the only blue ones inherited from Grandpa Weasley in the entire family. Dad had long, fire-red hair and brown eyes like Grandmum. Teddy had chosen to go with neon green hair and blue eyes as light as cotton candy. I tried not to make much eye contact with anyone, keeping my eyes on my bare feet that shuffled across the cold hardwood floor.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," Dad said as he stood up from his ham sandwich and chips and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "It's nice to know that you actually decided to come down for some food today." He smiled; everyone loved to tease me about my sleeping habits.

I chewed a bit on my lip, knowing that I was about to become the greatest disappointment of all time to them. "Is it any good?" I asked, eyeing the food as my stomach grumbled. The last time I had come down to the kitchen to eat had been breakfast at eleven yesterday. I preferred to stay in my room unless I was going out anywhere, not wanting to face the screaming my mother got into at least twice a day.

The ever-perfect Victoire said, "I'll go get you a sandwich, Dom. Seriously, how do you survive up there?" She stood up and pulled out the ham, cheese and bread. See what I mean? A _normal_ sister would snap at me and tell me to stop being lazy and get my own food. Her hair, which had been curled for the occasion of Teddy coming over, no doubt, gently swayed as she walked, glittering in the sunlight.

Maman smiled at me with barely any confidence, only hidden enough to keep the others from seeing how mad she was at me. "Why haven't you been coming down, Dominique? And thank your sister for getting your lunch."

I grumbled, "thanks, Vic," and sat down in the unoccupied seat at the head of the table opposite my dad. Louis sat beside me on one side and Teddy on the other. Teddy punched my arm lightly and said, "What's up, Munchkin? Someone's been in quite the sour mood this morning."

I attempted to smile but I think it became more of a grimace. He had called me Munchkin since I was two, and now, it was just a bit annoying. I think I muttered something like, "Yeah, just a bunch of bloody birds," before Victoire set a sandwich and a glass of Pumpkin Juice in front of me and I ravenously dug in.

Maman went back to talking. "We'll have to celebrate your N.E.W.T.s tonight, Louis. Molly said that she's having a get together for all of the family. She said we'll celebrate yours and Molly's graduations tonight." She was radiant with joyful glowing until her head snapped to me. Her tone dripped like she already knew what was written on my O.W.L.s results. "And what did you get, Dominique?"

I swear she hates me. She always blamed me for everything. I've always been the disappointment to the family because I got that first detention. Victoire and Louis both made it through Hogwarts without a single detention, and I'm rivaling James and Harry's father for the most detentions ever received. But my first trick was so elementary. All I did was set off dungbombs in Filch's office with James. But ever since then, it's like I'm some sort of juvenile delinquent.

All eyes snapped to me, looking at me with some sort of hope that I might have somehow proven myself to be some genius. "Well…" I said uncomfortably, "I got two Exceeds Expectations, and four Acceptables…" Nowhere near as good as Victoire. Dad got his disappointed face, Teddy and Louis seemed surprised that I got that low of a score, Maman was furious, and Victoire was calculating. Uh-Oh.

She seemed confused. "Didn't you say that you had eight classes this past year?" Have I ever told you how much I hate my sister? "What about your other two classes?"

I squirmed in my seat, not very hungry anymore. "I got a Poor in Potions… and a Troll in Transfiguration…" The glass vase that was the center piece of the dining table shattered into a million pieces, the water and flowers landing in a limp, messy pile.

I had never seen Maman's face go purple. I couldn't even think of anyone who had ever gotten a score lower than an Acceptable. "_What?" _The single word was sharp with her French accent, which only appeared when she was _really_ mad. So, naturally, I was quite familiar with the accent breaking through her perfect English.

Dad sighed, his head falling into his hands. "_Please_ tell me that you're joking, Dom."

Merlin, I hate disappointing them… most of the time… but I felt so guilty. It was so rare for an adult witch or wizard to lose control of their magic, and Mum had just smashed a glass vase (her favorite, too, of course)! I shook my head and pulled the letter and threw it towards my parents. "See for yourself," I told them sadly.

Victoire leaned over Maman's shoulder to see my grades. The edges of the letter started smoking as they read the personal letter from Headmistress McGonagall. Maman stood up, her chair toppling backwards. "How could you _fail_ the fifth year? Are you really this set on being a disgrace? What happened to those tutoring sessions McGonagall said was set up for you? Did you even _go_ to them, or were you too busy setting up another prank with James?"

My anger boiled up inside of me. How could she think I was so irresponsible? I tried, honestly I did! "I studied my life away, Mum! I went and I tried to learn, but I _can't,_ I just _can't!_"'

"You'd better believe you will learn it, Missy, or you can just be stuck in fifth year for the rest of your life!" She crossed her arms and sniffed like it was some big torture.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "You know, everyone says that Hogwarts was the best seven years of their life. Maybe I'll have eight." I smirked coolly. Sometimes, I couldn't help but infuriate my mother more.

"So you won't mind being in Lucy and Roxanne's year?" She asked back, just as confidently.

I tried not to cringe. She was right. Everyone would move on ahead of me. But instead I put on a winning smile. "Maybe we can stay up having makeovers instead of studying for O.W.L.s"

"Fine," she said, a terrible, cruel smile playing on her lips that was unfamiliar to me. "Then _you_ tell everyone that you failed tonight and your Grand-mere's."

"My pleasure," I hissed. I stalked out of the room, not bothering to even glance down when my pumpkin juice toppled over and spilled all over the floor. I went out through the front door, slamming it behind me. I needed a place to think where vicious birds wouldn't kill me for my food. Surprisingly, it was Teddy that ran after me, not one of my family members, who were becoming quite annoying recently.

He grabbed my arm to stop me and used his grip to spin me to face him. His neon green hair seemed out of place with the landscape. "Hey, your sister's pretty upset right now. Along with your mother, your brother, and your father."

"So why aren't you in there, wiping the tears away from precious Vicky's face?" I asked with disgust and disdain. "Are you going to make me feel miserable, too?"

He shook his head. "No, surely you feel bad for all of this." He gestured vaguely around us.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. I feel horrible for being the bane of Maman's existence. But I _did_ study…"

His green eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Maybe you should have studied for more than just an hour-long cram session."

I glared at him. "Why does no one take me seriously when I say I studied for months before the exams?" I looked to the bright blue sky that was too cheery for my mood.

"Then how could you have failed, Munchkin?" he asked dryly.

I looked to the rocks and grass beneath my bare feet. The terrain had never bothered me around Shell Cottage; I loved the feel of the earth beneath my feet. I tried not to chew him out over my nickname. "Well… I'm not joking at all when I say I memorized half of my transfiguration book. But when I got to the exam, I couldn't answer a single question. And I know I didn't just blank because I could still say everything to the exact word. I turned the test in two hours later with only my name on it."

Teddy looked at me wide-eyed. "What about the application part? You have to turn something into something else. Surely you got a few points from that."

I snorted. "Yeah, _negative_ points. I transfigured the guy testing me, some old hag that hated me in the first place because I exist. I transfigured him into a _Tea kettle_. Stupid thing wouldn't shut up, so I couldn't turn him back…"

Teddy looked like he might drop dead at any moment. "You didn't." When I nodded, he blurted out, "Do you realize how _excruciatingly painful_ that is? No wonder you would've gotten negative marks!"

I _really_ wasn't enjoying his company at the moment. "Yeah, they sent me to McGonagall who told me that next time _I_ would be the one transfigured into a tea kettle." I sighed. "I'm hopeless aren't I?"

Teddy nodded, thrusting his hands into his pockets. "Pretty much, I'd say. Well, you're screwed. But I'd say that you should at least try to learn from your mistakes. Maybe you can rely on that Gryffindor courage of yours to tell everyone tonight."

"Run home to your girlfriend," I muttered. "Mum might be worried that I'm such a bad influence on you. Better keep up with your Auror training."

Suddenly, one of the little yellow birds that had flown to my terrace swooped over our heads. Maybe birds weren't so horrid after all. At least _they_ didn't have to worry about Transfiguration. Teddy nodded and lightly punched me on the shoulder before he left.

I wandered down to the beach, where sea-green waves splashed across the sand. Someone's sandcastle was being ruined by the high tide, the sand melting into a shapeless blob. Clouds floated across the sky, and I wished for rain, although the sun was shining brightly. I thought about Teddy's last comment.

There was only one reason why I was in Gryffindor, but neither my courage, nor my bravery was the answer.

**Chapter 2: Mistake**

**So please tell me whether you like or hate this story, or if you feel nothing at all! I love to get reviews! I might possibly do updates every Monday, but sometimes specific days don't work for me, but we'll see!**


End file.
